


恶欲

by Sherry_CS



Series: 麻飞“恶”系列 [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: BDSM, Blood and Gore, Bondage, Drug Use, Highly Disturbing Content, Knife Play, M/M, Medical Kink, Murder, Revenge Sex, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherry_CS/pseuds/Sherry_CS
Summary: 他越是不动他，就越是在乎他。他越是与他背道而驰，就越是在拼命靠近。蝴蝶养到最大最美时最适合制成标本。爱人也是。中文预警在notes里。





	恶欲

**Author's Note:**

> 看懂的话，还是挺恐怖的，但语言并不是那个风格…… 涉及：
> 
> BDSM，捆绑，刀具使用，药物使用，切割操作；  
主要角色死亡；  
全员be；  
自杀、谋杀、自残，复仇式性爱；  
微佛教意象。

你不知该如何收场。

它黑色的尸体摊在你的手上，远观似鸟儿般大小的躯体，当真放在手上，不过比掌心大些。诚然，它从翅膀根部被你一撕为二，体型已然小了一半。它翅上那曾在阳光下晃得你睁不开眼的一层金粉，如今散落手心，只觉黏腻肮脏。

爸爸的温室里，就属这只凤蝶最引你注意。漆黑的翅膀，巨大的体型，翻飞花丛中时翅膀尖端勾勒的流线，当真如凤般号令群芳。你常找借口偷跑来花园，坐在角落静静欣赏它。之所以要偷跑，是因为坐在花园里欣赏一只蝴蝶，似乎不应该是你喜欢做的事。你应该在球场上大杀四方，应该在书房阅读远超你学力的理科书籍，就算要放松，也应该是和地位相当的伙伴做一些刺激而挑战智力的事情。躲在温室瞧一只蝴蝶，似乎是一件可耻的事，除非你的目的和父亲一样，是想把它养大，而后杀死，做成标本。

父亲的书房陈列着一排又一排的蝴蝶标本，书桌正后方那个中心位置最近空了出来，准备迎接新的主人。你知道，新的“蝴蝶夫人”，就是它。整座温室，只有它的气质配得上舞台中心那被光打亮的位置。像一位声名远播的歌剧名伶，最后那一首极致哀伤又极致吊诡的咏叹调，只她一人唱得。而光将在最高潮熄灭，刀刃将伴随最高音落下，一抹寒光封存鼎盛血色，她的光辉与她的声名，从此将保鲜于玻璃棺下，供万世瞻仰与揣摩。她的拉丁名字已在那里等着她。

不，你不想就这样把她给他。

伸手去抓她的时候，你没有去想以后。你只有一个念头：要把她圈在手心，看她在这小小一方天地里起舞。你揪住她一半翅膀，看她在你掌中挣扎，看她翅尾的金粉在阳光里闪闪烁烁。你连阳光也要嫉妒，你揪住她另一半翅膀，你小小的手掌投射出大大的阴影，熄了她的流光，止了她的风。她小小的身子在你两指之间疯狂抽动，你的手指却不由自主向两边退去。

♠️

第一次见到他的时候，你想起了那只二十余年未入你梦境的蝴蝶。不只是因为他的外表，还因为他看你的眼神，那样锋利，那样冷峻。不，甚至不是那只小家碧玉蝶（尽管她死前也曾价值不菲），而是一种你只在父亲的蝴蝶图鉴里见过的蝶：此蝶一半漆黑，一半透明，雌雄同体，秀丽而邪气逼人，是世上最稀有的蝶种之一。

你替他拉开车门。他看你的眼神中，不屑掺杂了厌恶。你忽然想看他跪在你身下，他乌黑的头发沦为你手中缰绳。在你的想象中，他的后背长出了一半墨乌一半皓白的翅膀，幼嫩的蝶翼裹着新鲜血污，在暗夜中缓缓抖动，散发凛凛寒光。他抬起头看你，桀骜的双眼熔成两道鎏金的泪河。

你也不知道，后来怎么会变成那样。

♦️

孵化、蜕皮、破蛹、羽化，不停地杀死过去，以他人和自己的血肉为养料，咀嚼伤痛，吞咽软弱，伸展开以仇恨织就的翅膀。执念最能滋养不凡，有时，你会为他能恨你到这种程度而感到自豪。你会为自己的慈爱而感动不已。只要他愿意转过头来，他就能看到，你一直在他身后不远，守护着他的每一个脚步，记录着他的每一次嗔怒与欢喜。他以为你不在乎他，真是天大的笑话。

她走后，那舞台中心空出来的位置，至今无人能替。而你已等待得太久。

♣️

你万万没有想到，你辛苦养育的蝴蝶，竟破茧在寒冬腊月的冰原。第一个触碰那无价蝶翼的，竟是那个自己还没进化完全的斯拉夫人。你看见他雪白的皮肤被烙上那人粗鄙的印记，你看见他像寻常小蝶一样，因初尝花蜜而露出迷醉的笑容，你看见他的目光投向没有你的方向，像童年那只黑底金粉的蝶，明明有你的宠爱，还要追逐阳光。

你的面上风平浪静，你甚至故意举止轻浮，来探查他们之间情义的深浅。结论令你失望，非常失望。但即使深陷如此漆黑的、无边的痛苦，你还是怜爱他的，你还是宽容他的，他只是一时被野花迷了眼睛，他怎么会看不到，最适合他的位置，就只有你身边而已？哦，如果他能了解，为了他，你的心曾如何滴血！

造物永远不能理解造物主的苦心。

你愿意为他牺牲，你愿意用血来供养他鳞片的颜色，你愿意为他承担骂名，你愿意做他蝶翼下的阴影，你愿意世人为他飞翔的姿态倾倒，而忘记那光芒全部来自你的管教与灌溉，但你不允许，决不允许，灯光亮起的那一刻，他不是最美的形态。

制作蝴蝶标本，的确是一件需要极大耐心的事啊，父亲。我今天才明白。

你导演了整出戏。你安排了奇袭，你看着火焰升起，你制造了不在场证明。你亲手用银色的子弹打穿那人金色的头颅，你看见翻飞在火焰间的幻影，于融化之际抖落双翅上的黄金，炫目如漫天流星。

你知道你骗不过他。你根本没打算骗过他。你等着他来找你。

♥️

细长的针尖挑破皮肤，准确地找到静脉。他将一颗糖球弹入舌下，将其在口腔中旋转逗弄，他鬼火一样的眼锁住你阴沉的双眸。你注视着他脸颊上每一处细微的跳动，你感受着药物在你血管中奔腾狂喜，你观看，你痴迷，在你的视野里，他的心跳是蓝色的，他的血管在额头结出荆棘，他轻笑，他的嘴角便演奏出音乐，他的五官之外，一切都是模糊的，他的脑后是一条直达宇宙的光河。你吞下他的音乐，你的心脏便加入他脉搏的交响，从你们连接的地方生长出几何状的刀丛，过去、未来、时分秒，坐标、象限、光热电，一切已知的不再有意义，你们栖息在跳脱轮回的荒原，以血和体液书写智慧不能理解的智慧。

“一次没关系的。”他说。在这之前。

你知道那是只有他能研制出来的东西，你不是没有怀疑他的目的，但你更想知道，你的蝴蝶为你采来了怎样的花蜜。

镜子，绳索，利刃，玫瑰，皮革与丝线，金属与液体，分不清哪一样是凶器，哪一样是救济。你在他光洁的画布上勾勒出红线，你用针线缝合他极速解体的意识，玫瑰生长在鲜嫩的肉体，将在其后成为你与他罪孽的证明。你不再试图解读他的行为和话语，只管有求必应。

你切断绳索，他转身向你，他的眼睛是清泉，皮肤是岩浆，你和他不是通过物理相连，而是某种更奇幻的东西。你看见了电，听见了光，你与他的骨骼对话，细嗅神明的秘密。他笑了，你不知他是否真的笑了。他拿起了刀，你不知他是否真的拿起了刀。雷雨点亮宇宙和你们，你眼前是一条真正的白蛇，从身体中心吐露蛇信，六面皆鲜红的魔方，以大爆炸的速度自我繁殖，将你也染成了几何体。

他飘向镜面深处，仅通过魔方与镜外相连。镜中的世界一望无际，他伸展开巨大的蝶翼，一半黑暗，一半光明。他翅上抖落的金粉化为无数只蝴蝶，嗜血般向你袭来，填满了你失焦的双眼。

🃏

你醒来时，空气中满溢鲜血的气息，浓腻有如热带爬虫，侵袭你所有暴露的毛孔。他瘫倒在镜前，腹部张开血盆大口。他的身后并没有你幻境所见的蝶翼，他的身上却的确开出沾血的玫瑰。你以为药劲还没有过，起身灌了一整杯水，又在原地睡去。

再次醒来时，空气里果然没有了血腥的气息，取而代之的是一股刺鼻的消毒水味。你苏醒在自己的卧室，你的手臂上接着管子，你的医生和秘书守候在床尾。

“老板，有件事必须报告您。”戴眼镜的秘书说，他的脸色有如死灰。

秘书递给你他的照片。你笑了。你越笑越控制不住自己，你笑到被口水呛到，你笑到呼吸跟不上去。你坐起来，拔掉胳膊上的管子。“滚！”你吼道。

他们走后，你撕毁了他最后的影像，自语道，“不愧是你。”

造物或许不能理解造物主的苦心，却知道如何碾碎它。其实他的手里一直攥着摧毁你的王牌，许多年来，你既怕他发现，又盼他发现。

这一次，为了追逐他的阳光，你的蝶竟亲手撕裂了自己。你听到莫须有处回荡着他的嘲笑：看吧！我自毁至此，你还要不要我作你的艺术品？

结局竟是他抛弃了你。

冷水冲洗你麻木的躯体。你站在镜前，凝望这具不久前曾拥抱他的躯壳。你发现在你的胸口、腹部、腿边、内侧，分布着一道道细小的刀痕。你贴近镜子，揉搓这些未愈的伤口。伤口很快破裂，流出新鲜血液，你这才确认它们是真实存在。

紧接着，他在镜中出现，舒展开一半光明一半黑暗的羽翼，从虚无处降落，伏在你的肩头。他透明的手指描摹你的伤口，所过之处诞生点点黄金，幻化为蝶群，包裹住他和你。

「火中生出莲花，爱欲中显露正觉。」

“由此看来，我把蝶比作你，对着画框说几句话不也可以吗？”

“对不起，是我没有保护好你。”

镜中的他笑了。他捧起你的脸，亲吻你。你仿佛回到多年前那个雨夜，冷雨顺着你的头发滴落在他惨白的脸上。那时你曾发誓，假如他能渡过此劫，你愿成为他的撑船人，一辈子护佑在他背后，直至相见在轮回的彼端。

你拉开抽屉，摸出一把理容用的小剪子，顺着他的手指，一一剪开那些伤口。

火翼的蝶与碎金的蝶共舞。他振翅。从虚实交接的深处传来震耳欲聋的共鸣，你不再听得见尘世的噪音。

这一次，你依然不知，该如何收场。

——

Éteins mes yeux : je te verrai encore  
Bouche-moi les oreilles : je t’entendrai encore  
Sans pieds, je marcherai vers toi  
Sans bouche, je t’invoquerai encore  
Coupe-moi les bras : je te saisirai  
Avec mon cœur comme avec une main  
Arrache-moi le cœur et mon cerveau battra  
Et si tu mets aussi le feu à mon cerveau  
Je te porterai dans mon sang.

熄灭我的眼，我依然能看见你  
堵住我的耳，我依然能听见你  
没有脚，我仍能走向你  
没有嘴，我仍能叫你的名字  
切断我的手臂，用心而非用手，  
我仍能拥抱你  
牵出我的心，我会用大脑跳动  
燃烧我的脑，血液中流淌的依然是你

（个人渣翻，自法语而非德语原文）

——

If I told you that I loved you,  
You’d maybe think there’s something wrong.  
I’m not a man of too many faces,  
The mask I wear is one. 

如果我说爱过你，  
你大概不会相信，  
我本非善变的男人，  
从来只有一种伪装。

（个人渣翻）

——

备注：

“火中生出莲花”一句，取自川端康成《抒情歌》，后面一句也改写自同一位置。

参考：

The Police: Every Breath You Take  
Oh The Larceny: How You Feel  
Sting: Shape of My Heart

Rainer Maria Rilke: Éteins mes yeux


End file.
